


小组作业救火员

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 《新唐书》编订过程魔改。混入了高浓度大学生干锅疲乏。
Relationships: 欧阳修&梅尧臣





	小组作业救火员

> “你为什么觉得月亮不会规训人？”

欧阳修是最后被叫来给这个小组作业擦屁股的。

研究生宋祁是组长，本来是资历最老，也能力最强，怎会像是极其拖沓的人呢？可是快到期中成果展示的界限，交给他的写定任务眼见就被拖得完成不了。几个本科生组员背着宋学长一合计，最后还是推出了公认靠谱的欧阳修来救火。

高年级同学欧阳修，手头上还有一大堆作业要交，熬夜写了三天，一天中午下课实在撑不到下一节了，去便利店里买了几杯咖啡都下肚，紧迫和疲惫最后都变成脖颈上血管的压力——他多年来的老颈椎病就像之前每一次期中期末搬砖的时候那样，摁住了他的脑袋。

欧阳修之前想过很多关于自己颈椎病笑话，但是头疼起来也都和他的快乐无关。

中午上课，用过量的廉价咖啡强打精神，粗糙的咖啡机器咖啡因让他坐在座位上不由心猿意马起来，想到还没完成的小组作业，做事很慢的组长宋祁，什么时候和梅去散步。梅尧臣兴许还在资料室做课题，他们晚上可以在月光下走很远，走到学校的池塘边，月色入水，照亮几条鱼游过。学校那处僻静，他们好在林子里拉手，然后做一些更过分的事情。更过分的事情也不过是接吻而已。

多年以后想起来，这都是本科时代恋爱的无端幻想。本科时所做的无聊的题目，陪他度过了人生最耀眼的时光，也洗去了一些无所谓有无的激情，如果不是这样，后来他也不会拒绝吴缜随同他读研的请求。只是因为他衰老了，连咖啡因，即使是百来块蓝山一号也唤醒不了他。

不过这些都不是本科生秋天会思考的问题。下面只是下课，晚上去约会，两个人走到没有人的地方，躲开视线，躲开现代建构。

月亮不会规训人。它什么都见过，见过历史的残缺，见过黄河洗鲜血，见过一代道德罪恶含义的变迁，自然会原谅年轻人的炽热。

欧阳修低头在键盘上打字，又一阵心绞痛。下周的报告还没写完，还要去改小组作业，他还没有空想过——以后或许没有书给他读。

第二天资料室，梅尧臣带欧阳修一起做这个作业。

他们昨天什么都没干，只是绕着学校走了一圈，彼此吐槽小组作业。小组作业的苦痛跨越时间与空间。梅尧臣说他去交换的时候外国朋友也苦小组作业久矣，欧阳修说未来也一定有人会为小组作业哭泣。

树林很安静，湖很大，至少显得两个人很小。

梅尧臣确实是清瘦，有种未来青椒提前被压榨剥削的感觉。

他们在洛阳的一次学术会议上认识。欧阳修觉得梅的名字好奇怪，默默记住了——简直就像是宋人会取的，什么尧臣……历史上貌似是有这么一个人，只是欧阳修一时想不起来了。

开完会他们一起去爬北邙。山顶上两人约定了彼此要为先走的一个写墓志铭，就像任何一对宋人挚友会约定的。情侣的关系也就这么确定下来。

只是欧阳修真的没想到，自己不是那个先走的人。仓促之间，一篇墓志铭会盖棺上一个人的一生，而另一个活着的人所剩下的，都是无尽的孤独。

截止日期前的最后一夜，欧阳修在教学楼落锁之后，还是从一个天台偷偷开窗，溜进教学楼里肝了一个通宵。交上的东西，相比别的小组，或者说相比组长宋祁的遗产，总是像模像样了些，但欧阳修还是在写作责任一栏重重地打上了宋祁的名字。美其名是谦让，但其实是实在不想把这尴尬的课程报告当成是自己的成果。梅尧臣安慰了他一番，欧阳修终于在资料室的桌子上沉沉地睡去，做了一场成为一个宋代历史书写者的诡谲飘渺的大梦。

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 研究生前辈宋祁干锅的位置很不稳定，但大家都说目睹了，宋祁写论文的时候潇洒自如就像个仙人。摸鱼的时候则会对雪饮酒，更像仙人。


End file.
